


Civil War

by Pan_Senpai



Series: Civil War [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood Kink, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Senpai/pseuds/Pan_Senpai
Summary: Luciano spends some quality time with Veneziano; but it quickly turns into something darker.--CURRENTLY A WIP--





	Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not typing out the damn accents because that's just annoying to me. Enjoy!

Luciano wasn't one to enjoy time with his counterpart- nor with anyone, for that matter. His distaste for those around him seemed endless; but for some reason, today he decided to tolerate Veneziano. 

Veneziano was overjoyed to have his counterpart spend time with him. Luciano looked just like him, which made it easier in a sense. He also couldn't help but have a little crush- a very bad idea.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Luciano grumbled, impatiently waiting for Veneziano to finish showering. He was growing bored just staring at the walls. With a huff, he stood and began to explore his counterpart's bedroom. A few pictures here, some papers there, and a pile of ever growing laundry. He scoffed a bit, kicking a pair of pants to the side and continuing to wander. Veneziano seemed to have very little in his room; less to take care of. Luciano gave another huff and plopped back onto the bed. Veneziano finally came out of the bathroom, already dressed, and humming as he patted his hair dry. "Ve~ Sorry about the wait, Luciano. The water was just so warm and-" "Shut it!" He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't care how warm the water was; I was waiting for a damn hour!" Veneziano gave a small whimper, patting his hair some more before tossing the towel into the overflowing laundry basket. "I'm sorry, Luci." His counterpart gave a grumble and stood, walking over. "Oh you will be." Luciano gave him a grim smirk, grabbing him by the shoulders and shoving him onto the bed.

Veneziano gave a squeak when he collided with the matress; the action startling him more than the impact. Luciano proceeded to crawl over him, grabbing the other by the throat and glaring. "I make a fool out of myself by spending time with you. I pretend to enjoy our little excursions; and what do I get back? Waiting a damn hour for what should have been ten minutes!" Veneziano shrunk into the sheets; his emotions began to mix, but all he knew was that he felt bad. Luciano gave his neck and experimental squeeze, causing Veneziano to gasp and sputter a bit. He smirked and gave a tighter squeeze, making his counterpart grab his arm in panic. He enjoyed the sight of the other panicking; tears welling up in his eyes, making Luciano chuckle. "I have a lot of built up feelings too, yaknow. Oh, how I've wanted to just take you and keep you to myself. How I've wanted to just steal the life I'm your eyes. It's very confusing, you know?" He rubbed his thumb over Veneziano's neck, relishing the feeling of control. "I want to keep you all to myself, Vene. No matter what it takes." Veneziano stared at his counterpart, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. What did he mean? Was he going to die like this?

The choking session went on for a bit; Luciano getting more and more bolder with his hands. He watched Veneziano's expression closely, loving the sight of fear in his eyes. He released his counterpart's neck, watching him gasp and cough while his hands explored. They traveled down Veneziano's chest; lingering a bit on his waist before sneaking under his shirt and dragging his nails against the others flesh. "L-Luciano I-" He growled down at Veneziano, digging his nails into the others flesh. "Quiet." Luciano's fingers carefully traced their way up, stopping at the other's nipples and giving them a sharp tug. Veneziano let out a startled squeak, grabbing the others wrists. "D-Don't-" "Shut it! One more word out of you, and I'm slitting your throat." Veneziano whined but nodded; all he could do at this point was pray. Luciano tugged at his nipples some more, quickly growing bored. He forced the other's arms down, straddling him firmly. "You're no fun, you know that?" He reached to his side, pulling his knife from it's holster. "Maybe this will spice things up, hmm?" He gave a wicked smirk as he watched Veneziano's eyes widen with fear. Veneziano went to protest, but quickly shut his mouth when Luciano pointed the knife to his throat. "Now, now, what did I say? Not a peep, Vene."


End file.
